Elektra's story
by LynnHallow
Summary: Mandy Perkins is a fourteen year old girl from London, from a very ordinary, yet above avarage, family. She's misunderstood by most of the people she knows, but through all the struggles she's starting to get to know herself.
1. Ordinary family

Somewhere in Engeland, in London to be precise, lived a very ordinary family. Not the ordinary kind of ordinary family, but the posh kind of ordinary family. The ordinary family that didn't want to be ordinary at all. Their house was a bit bigger than the house the regular ordinary people would live in and they had a better car than the regular ordinary family would have. Even their jobs were ordinary, but above avarage. Bernard Perkins worked as a division manager for a bank and his wife, Marilyn Perkins, had her own hair salon. Their daughter Melissa was 19 years old and studying dental hygiene. Melissa was a really smart and pretty girl. Most of the girls her age looked up to her and most of the boys her age fancied her. Bernard and Marilyn were so proud of their daughter. They were a happy family, they had everything they wanted. Oh, and they had Mandy too.

Mandy Perkins was 14 years old. She wasn't like her family at all. Mandy, or Elektra (she called herself Elektra as she hated her real name), didn't have the good grades Melissa had in school, and she wasn't as popular as Melissa was when she was her age, and she didn't wear designer clothes like Melissa. She was not like Melissa at all. That's why Elektra's parents assumed she wasn't as good as Melissa.

Elektra didn't understand why it had to be like this. She tried so had to fit in, but she couldn't. She remembered her parents telling her she could be anything she wanted, so she was so disappointed when she found out she was actually supposed to be the same as Melissa.

Because of all the attention Melissa got Elektra always felt left out and started to hate her sister. Why did Melissa always get all the good stuff? And why did Elektra always end up sad or angry for doing whatever she thought was right? Elektra couldn't change herself into the person her parents wanted her to be. She wasn't that person. And she hadn't even told them most of the things she had in mind for her own life.

"Mandy, dinner's ready."

"Coming!" Elektra shouted.

She didn't want to go downstairs. But she could already imagine how angry her parents would be if she didn't come. So she left her room, went downstairs and sat down next to Melissa at the table. She could have stayed in her room for a few more minutes because dinner wasn't ready yet. After a while Marilyn put the food on the table; Spaghetti bolognese.

"Mandy, give me your plate." She said.

"Mum, there's meat in this. I'm a vegetarian." Elektra replied.

"Not this again..." Bernard muttered under his breath.

"Mandy, we've discussed this before, haven't we? You're free to decide whatever you'd like to eat when you live on your own."

"But mum! I'm not eating this! I don't eat dead animals."

"Thanks Mandy," Melissa said. "You've put me off my appetite now."

"See what you've done, Mandy! You've upset your sister! Go to your room and think about what you've don!" Bernard shouted.

"WHAT?!"

Elektra couldn't believe her parents would punish her for not eating meat.

"You've heard your father, go to your room." Marilyn repeated.

Elektra kicked away her chair and ran upstairs. No dinner that night, great. She was so hungry, but she didn't eat meat. It wasn't just that she didn't want to eat it, but she thought it felt wrong. Elektra loved animals. Eating them felt like cannibalism. Elektra lay down on her bed. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door.

"What?" She asked.

"It's me, Melissa."

"Come in."

Melissa walked in with a plate in her hands.

"I thought it was a bit rude that mum and dad just sent you upstairs without you finishing your meal, so I thought I'd bring you a bit."

Melissa handed the plate over to Elektra, who saw there was still meat in the sauce.

"Melissa... There's meat in this. You know I don't eat meat." She said.

"Oh, but... Aren't you hungry? It's mum's spaghetti."

"I'll just make a sandwich or something. I won't eat this."

Melissa grabbed the plate out of Elektra's hands again and said: "You really are a spoilt brat! I'll tell mum how grateful you are."

"It's not that!" Elektra tried to say, but Melissa had already left her room.

Elektra felt guilty all night. She knew she didn't have to feel guilty, but she still did. She upset her parents and her sisters. She always managed to upset everyone when she didn't even mean to do so. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she always did. And that hurt her too.


	2. School

It took Elektra a lot of time to fall asleep that night. She was so upset about her family being mad at her again. It felt like she looked at her alarm clock every few hours, but every time only a few minutes had passed. It was a horrible night. After a while Elektra cried herself to sleep. Unfortunately it felt as if she woke up only a few seconds later.

Elektra felt horrible. She wasn't fit enough to go to school at all. She wasn't sick, but going to school was not easy in her position. Nobody was nice to her. She didn't have nice teachers at all, most of them hated her for her bad grades and so called "bad behaviour", and most of the kids were awful bullies.

But Elektra had to go anyway. Even though she wanted to call in sick, she knew her parents wouldn't let her. They didn't even seem to care about the bad time she was having there. They thought it was all her fault.

Elektra was too tired to get up. But to avoid an angry mother to start the day with she got up anyway and put on her school uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds. She looked awful. That would be another excuse for her mother to shout at her.

Elektra took her bag and went downstairs.

"Good morning Mandy," Marilyn said, "did you sleep well?"

Elektra shrugged. She didn't want to tell the truth because she knew her mum wouldn't like it.

"Mandy, I'm talking to you."

"Yeah..." Elektra said.

"Good. Before you go, have something to eat please."

"No mum, I've got some puffed rice cakes in my bag."

"Mandy..."

"Mum, I'll be late."

Elektra tried to walk away from her mum, but she followed her.

"Mand, come on. Haven't you learned anything from yesterday night?"

"It's nothing personal, I just don't want to be late at school."

Elektra decided to leave without saying goodbye. She'd even be late without eating if she had to argue with her mother.

Elektra got on the bus a few minutes after she left the house. She was lucky this time. If she missed this bus she would have had to wait 20 minutes to catch the next one, and that way she'd obviously miss class. Not that she would mind. She had history, maths, English, art and biology today. If it wasn't for art she wouldn't have gone to school at all. If she didn't get off the bus until the very last stop she'd end up in the middle of the city. She had done that a few times before. Not that she enjoyed that very much, but at least it was better than school.

A few stops later a few classmates of Elektra got on the bus too.

"Heeeeeey Mandy!" One of them said.

It was Joey. Elektra decided to ignore him, as he was the most annoying lad she'd ever met.

"Maaaandyyyy!" He said again.

A few of his friends repeated him and laughed.

"Ignoring me, are you?" Joey asked, and he threw his bag at Elektra.

It was a heavy bag and even though Elektra didn't want to show, it hurt.

"Didn't your mummy and daddy tell you that it ain't cool to ignore people?" He shouted at her.

Even though it was pretty loud the bus driver completely ignored it.

"Didn't your mummy and daddy tell you that it ain't cool to throw stuff at people?" Elektra replied in a calm voice, while she was actually trying to control her anger.

"Oooooooh Mandyyyy... Getting an attitude?" One of Joey's friends asked laughing.

"They didn't!" Joey said, "Because my parents aren't annoying busybodies like yours!"

"Nice one Joey!" One of the others said.

Elektra was so angry. She wanted to punch them. But she didn't want to get in trouble again, so she decided to move to another seat.

"Scared, are we?" Joey shouted, loud enough for the entire bus to hear.

"I'm not scared!" Elektra shouted back.

Weirdly enough people didn't react to Joey's shouting, but they did to Elektra's.

"Easy girl," The bus driver said. "This is public transport. If you want to shout you better do that when you're on your down."

Joey and his friends started laughing and high fiving eachother.

When they arrived at school Elektra got off the bus as soon as possible to avoid Joey and his gang. She was a little disappointed to find the classroom door locked. She didn't want to wait in the hallway because she knew she'd probably see people who weren't really nice too her. Unfortunately she did. Someone took Elektra's bag when she wasn't watching it and took her agenda out of it.

"Monday, April the third," A girl read from it, "Benjamin, four 'o clock. Who's Benjamin? Your boyfriend?"

"GIVE THAT HERE!" Elektra shouted, and when she headed for the girl who took her agenda someone else took the puffed rice cakes from Elektra's bag and threw them in the bin. A few people started laughing at Elektra who was chasing the kids who stole stuff from her bag. The girl who took her agenda ran away, and Elektra pushed the girl over to stop her.

"Mandy Perkins!" She heard an adult voice saying angrily behind her. It was the deputy head master.

Elektra didn't know what to do or say. She was caught in the act. Even though it wasn't her fault, she couldn't prove it, could she. She turned around.

"Come with me please." The deputy head master asked.

Elektra wanted to protest but knew it would only make things worse. So she took her bag and followed him.


	3. Sadie

"Well, well, well..." The head master said, "Mandy Perkins... We don't quite know what to do with you anymore."

"I know..." Elektra said.

"Why is it always you, Mandy? Your sister Melissa went to this school as well and she was as good as gold. If it wasn't for her and your parents, I wouldn't know why I'd keep you here."

"I understand." Elektra said, even though she didn't.

"Good. Well, this will be your final warning. If I ever see such behaviour again you will be removed from this school. Is that understood?"

Elektra nodded.

"Well, back to class now."

Elektra couldn't possibly go back to class. She knew how this was. This happened more than often. If she did go back people would still laugh at her. Not only for getting in trouble, but they would go on and on about Benjamin, because they read his name in her agenda. If only they knew Benjamin was her psychologist...

Elektra walked down the stairs and looked around if she saw any teachers. But she didn't! So as fast as she could she walked back to the bus stop and took the first bus to Baker Street. She felt really guilty on the bus for missing school again. Her school would probably inform her parents, but Elektra didn't know what was worse, angry parents or classmates making fun of her. She went for classmates making fun of her. She'd have angry parents anyway. She looked at her reflection in the bus window. She looked so stupid in her school uniform. Everybody knew she was supposed to be at school. But did she care? She didn't.

She got off the bus at the last stop. There she was, just somewhere in the middle of London. She didn't know where to go or what to do. But she was glad to be away from her parents, her sister, her classmates, her life. She was glad she had some money with her, that way she'd be able to get a pizza somewhere or anything. Maybe she could hang out at some pub for the rest of the day?

She decided to walk towards whatever looked like it was crowded. She hoped she'd be able to find her way back to the bus stop. But what did it matter if she "accidentaly" stayed here?

All of a sudden she knew exactly here she was. She was near Hyde Park! She had been there a few times with friends on picknicks and stuff. She decided to go there and write something. Elektra loved writing, especially poetry. She even wanted to become a professional writer. Her parents didn't like that idea. They wanted her to become a doctor, a dentist, a lawyer... Basically they just wanted her to become rich. Elektra didn't care about money though. She just wanted to be happy. And she knew she'd become happy if writing poetry became her job.

She sat down on a bench and took her notebook out of her bag. She was glad no one took that from her bag. It was a bit like her diary. There was some pretty private stuff in it.

"Excuse me?" Elektra heard all of a sudden.

She looked up. A young lady, who was probably only a few years older than Elektra smiled back at her. She was really pretty.

"Hey." Said Elektra.

"Um... I was sitting there actually, so I..." She said.

"Oh... Oh, I'm so sorry. I... I will..."

"No no, you don't have to move. I just wanted to move your bag."

"Oh!" Elektra said. "That's fine, I'm sorry."

Elektra was a little ashamed about her awkwardness. But apparently the lady didn't mind. She sat down next to Elektra and reached out her hand to her. She introduced herself: "Sadie."

Elektra shook Sadie's hand. For about a second she wasn't sure whether she'd introduce herself as Mandy or Elektra. But she knew there was only one name that was 100% right for her.

"Elektra."

Sadie smiled. Elektra smiled back. It was impossible not to smile back. It was as if Sadie's smile was contagious. She looked so pretty. It was as if she had no flaws at all. Her blonde hair was beautiful and her brown eyes were even prettier. Her skin looked so soft and all Elektra wanted to do was sit closer to her and put her arm around her. Sadie had something not many people had.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school, Elektra?" Sadie asked.

"Oh yeah... Yes, I know. I should actually go now."

"Oh my... I'm not judging you! I'm just... Me too." Sadie said.

"Really? I thought you were like... What's your age?"

"I'm 17. You?"

"14." Elektra said.

Sadie looked amazed.

"Really? Wow, you look a lot older."

"Do I?"

Elektra always thought she looked a lot younger than other girls. She hit puberty pretty early, so she had a pretty mature body for a 14 year old, but she was on the short side. And the fact that she didn't like to wear make up contributed to her youthful appearance.

"Yes, you do, " Sadie said. "You look like you're... I don't know. Sixteen?"

Elektra smiled. She didn't know whether it was a compliment or not, but she was flattered anyway. It was weird, the way she reacted on Sadie. But somehow it was right. There was some sort of bond. And Elektra really liked it.

After chatting to about nothing interesting for a while Sadie reminded Elektra that they had to catch their buses soon. Elektra looked at the time on her phone. Yes, she had to leave. But she didn't want to. She wanted to come with Sadie, or she wanted Sadie to come with her. She liked it this way. She finally had someone who didn't get mad at her and didn't make fun of her. In only a few hours time Elektra made a very good friend.

"I don't want to leave..." Elektra confessed. "I wish I could stay here for you forever."

"Me too!" Sadie said. "How about... We meet again tomorrow? Same time, same place?"

Elektra smiled.

"Deal!"

She stood up from the bench. She didn't quite know how to say goodbye, but luckily Sadie wasn't as shy as Elektra. She stood up and gave Elektra a tight hug. It felt amazing. Sadie was warm and she smelled so good. Elektra didn't want to let go.

"See you tomorrow then." Sadie said, as she let go of Elektra.

"Yeah... See you tomorrow."


	4. Perfect

Elektra couldn't stop thinking about Sadie on the bus home. She was a bit mad at herself for not asking her number, or her last name to look her up on Facebook. She wanted to know more about her. Where did she live? What school did she go to? Elektra was really interested in her.

When she got home she was glad her parents weren't there. She was prepared on explaining why she wasn't at school, she even made up two different scenarios. One of them was that she felt sick and accidentally took the wrong bus home and the other one was that she was actually present but late and the teachers assumed she was absent because of that. She went upstairs and turned on her laptop. She wanted to find Sadie online, but before her her computer was done starting up she already heard the front door opening.

"Mandy, I'm home!"

It was Marilyn. Elektra didn't feel like replying. Maybe if her mum didn't know she was home she wouldn't bother her? Because she always did that. Elektra never had a moment for her own. Her parents always interrupted her doing whatever. She never took any friends home for that reason. Not just because she didn't have friends, but what could they do if Elektra's parents came upstairs to check on them every few seconds?

If she was writing a poem or a story her parents would always come in and talk about stuff Elektra didn't care about, and that way she always lost her inspiration. She couldn't even listen to music. She wasn't allowed to use her stereo because her parents didn't like her taste in music and she wasn't allowed to use her headphones because she didn't react to her parents when they called her if she did.

So it didn't actually make sense to pretend she didn't hear her mother. Before she could reply Marilyn already entered Elektra's room.

"Mandy! Look at you! Please come downstairs, I'll fix your hair for you." She said.

Elektra looked at herself in the mirror.

"But I like my hair this way."

"The boys don't like your hair that way. Please Elektra, let me do your hair."

"No, mum... I don't want..."

"Let me do your hair."

Elektra sighed. She stood no chance against her mother.

The rest of the day was similar to every other day. They had a fight about this, a fight about that... Fights about everything Elektra did basically. Elektra got punished for being herself again, this time for telling her parents she wanted to dye her hair and she cried herself to sleep again, because after dinner, her family completely ignored her again.

The next day Elektra woke up earlier than she usually would. She brushed her hair, put some eyeliner and mascara on and put some nice clothes in her bag as she was meeting Sadie again. She even went downstairs in time for breakfast.

"Morning Mandy." Marilyn said.

"Morning mum." Elektra replied. "Where's breakfast?"

"Oh, here we go..." Bernard sighed.

Elektra looked at her dad who was reading the newspaper. She wasn't sure whether he was talking about her or something he read.

"What?" She asked.

"If you want breakfast you can make your own." Marilyn said.

"Why?" Elektra asked.

Nobody replied.

"But you always make breakfast..." Elektra said after a short silence.

Again nobody replied.

"Oh come on... What's this? You make breakfast every day but I never have time. Now I do and there isn't any?"

"Well, that's what you get for being ungrateful." Marilyn said.

"Ungrateful? Me?! I really appreciate it but I have to get the bus on time, don't I?"

"What does that matter if you're late anyway, lazy as you are." Bernard said.

Elektra felt insulted. Ungrateful? Lazy? She couldn't believe her parents called her that. Without saying goodbye she left the house and walked to the bus stop. She took another bus this time. It would take her a little longer to get to Hyde Park, but at least she wouldn't have to see any classmates then. And she was meeting Sadie at 11 o'clock, so she had some spare time anyway.

When she got off the bus she went into a McDonald's toilet to change before going to the park. She didn't want to look stupid again. Sadie looked so cool yesterday and Elektra looked like a child. When she was done she looked at her phone. Half past ten, she would make it.

Elektra arrived at the bench in Hyde Park about ten minutes early. She kept looking at the time. She was so anxious. She really wanted to see Sadie, but she worried about her appearance and she didn't know what to say to her. What if she said stupid things to her? What if she messed everything up by acting like an idiot?

Elektra was still looking at her phone when Sadie turned up.

"Hiya!" Sadie said.

Elektra smiled.

"Hey!"

Sadie sat down next to Elektra and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Elektra was a bit surprised as she didn't expect that at all. Or actually, she was REALLY surprised. But in a good way. She felt a bit weird and didn't know what to do for the first few seconds after that, so she was really glad Sadie was the one breaking the ice.

"You look good, Elektra! Didn't you have to go to school today?" Sadie asked.

"No... Or, no, yes. Yes, I had to go to school. But I just wanted to wear this." Elektra said awkwardly.

Sadie giggled.

"I see... Well, what did you want to do today? I've got some money so we could go somewhere for lunch, if you like that." She said to Elektra.

"Yeah, sure!"

Sadie stood up and started walking when Elektra followed her. Sadie had a nice way of walking. She moved as if she was a runway model, but not as fake. Elektra was so jealous of her. She wanted to be like her. She was perfect.

"What are you waiting for?" Sadie asked Elektra when she noticed she was walking slower.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Elektra walked a bit quicker to catch up with her and when they finally walked next to eachother Sadie put her arm around her. Elektra smiled. She was so happy.


	5. Lunch with Sadie

After an amazing lunch at a small lunchroom near the park Elektra felt a lot more at ease and started asking Sadie some questions.

"Why aren't you at school?" She asked.

"Umm... Well. I don't really have any friends there. And I don't like the subjects. I already know most of it so why would I still go there? I only need my diploma, that's it." Sadie said. "And you?"

"Same..." Elektra sighed.

"Sucks, right?" Sadie said. "But I'm glad I've met you. We should hang out more often. Not just here."

"I just wanted to say that! But what's your last name? I'd like to add you on Facebook."

"Venables," Sadie said. "Sadie Venables."

Elektra giggled.

"Bond, James Bond." She laughed.

"Hahaha, I didn't mean it like that!"

Elektra took her phone out of her pocket and logged on to Facebook to add Sadie. But she realised she was still logged on as Mandy Perkins.

"I'll add you at home." Elektra said, while putting her phone away. "I can't connect to Facebook here."

"Oh well... We're together now aren't we?" Sadie smiled.

Elektra smiled back. She wasn't used to smiling so often, but when Sadie smiled she really couldn't help herself. She had the most amazing smile.

"I'm so glad I've met you," Sadie said. "I mean... How often do you meet someone with the same sort of humour, same taste in food, same situation at school. Like, wow... And I think it's so funny that you're gay too."

"Excuse me?" Elektra asked.

"What?"

"I'm not gay!"

"You're not?"

Sadie looked as if Elektra had just insulted her.

"Of course I'm not! Do I look like a lezzer to you?"

"Well... I... I don't..." Sadie stammered. "I just assumed you..."

"You were wrong!" Elektra said angrily. "Oh my God... I can't believe this."

"Neither can I! You let me hug you, kiss you on the cheek, put my arm around you... I really thought you liked that." Sadie said.

"Well... I don't if you're a lesbian! Honestly, what the hell did you think?"

Elektra stood up from the table.

"Elektra, wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sadie said as Elektra walked away.

"Forget it!"

Elektra didn't feel bad at all for leaving Sadie with the bill. How could she? Elektra was so disappointed. She thought she found a friend. Someone she could just talk to. She thought the hugs were just friendly gestures. Elektra started walking through the city without any goal. She didn't know where to go or what to do. She still couldn't get Sadie out of her head. Even though she was a lesbian, she still seemed to be the perfect human being. What a disappointment.

Why did Sadie think she was gay? Until she had to catch the bus again she tought it over and over. Did she look like a lesbian? Did she say lesbian things? Did she act lesbian? She didn't, did she? She started to feel bad for making a fool out of herself in front of Sadie, and even worse for leaving her with the bill. She ruined it. She would never see her again. She would never see the girl of her dreams again.

The girl of her dreams? On the bus it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had been feeling weird after seeing Sadie for the first time, but now it felt as if she was completely empty and cold. As if someone had just sucked everything out of her. That very moment she realised the was in love with Sadie. Everything she'd ever read about being in love was exactly the same. Oh my... Elektra was in love. With a girl. Sadie was right. Sadie knew her so well. She knew her even better than Elektra knew herself. That and the thought she was in love with a girl made her feel sick. Actually sick. When she got home she took off her clothes and lay down on her bed. She couldn't do anything, she didn't want to do anything. Actually all she wanted to do was cry. She was a lesbian. She was.

Everything made sense. Finally she understood why the boy talk of her female friends in her previous school didn't make any sense to her, and why she couldn't stop looking at her female teachers. She was gay. Why didn't she realise that before? Why didn't she just realise that yesterday when she fell in love with Sadie? If she did she wouldn't have to blow it like the did at the lunchroom. Elektra wanted to punch herself. How could she be thi stupid?


	6. Out

"Mandy?"

All of a sudden Marilyn stood next to Elektra's bed.

"What is it?"

"Mandy, are you okay? It is half past four, get out of bed immediately."

Elektra got out of bed and waited for her mother to leave her room. Then she burst into tears. She wanted to talk about this with her mother so badly. Or with Melissa... Or even her father. But she couldn't talk about anything. She once tried to tell her parents she wanted to go to art academy after school, but they didn't even want to hear about it. And she knew how her parents felt about homosexuals... They weren't too fond of them.

When Elektra heard someone knocking on her door again she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Yes?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"It's Melissa, can I come in?"

At least Melissa was kind enough to ask if coming in was convenient.

"Sure..." Elektra said.

Even though Elektra wiped the tears away, her red eyes gave away she had been crying. Melissa looked a bit shocked.

"What's wrong, Mandy?" She asked.

"Umm... Nothing," Elektra sighed. "Nothing at all to be honest."

"Oh come on! I'm your sister, I know you're not alright. What's wrong?"

Was she ready to tell Melissa? She had only just found out about it herself. Well... Actually she already knew about it. But she had only just acknowledged it. Oh well, she didn't have anything to lose.

"Umm... Melissa? I wanted to tell you something." Elektra said.

"Yes?"

"I think... Well, um. I'm gay."

For a few seconds nothing happened. After a few more seconds Melissa started to get a very confused look on her face and said: "Mandy, no, of course not! Don't worry, you will find a boyfriend someday. You don't have to be afraid you'll be alone for the rest of your life. You don't have to start looking for girls now just because boys aren't interested in you."

"Oh, is that what you think?" Elektra laughed. "I've fallen in love with a girl. It's not that I'm sooo desperate to get a boyfriend. Seriously Melissa, I'm not like you!"

Melissa tried to put her arm around Elektra, but she moved away.

"Mand... We both know you're not really... Well, you're just not like that. You don't have to do this. You just wait for Mister Right."

"I am not attracted to boys! What don't you understand? I am gay. I'm a lesbian. Or whatever you'd like to call it. I like girls, not boys. Never. Understood?"

"Never say never... I'm sure that one day you'll..."

"NO!" Elektra shouted.

"Easy Mandy, easy..." Melissa whispered. "If you promise me you won't go on with this I won't tell mum and dad."

Elektra was so angry. She wanted to punch Melissa in the face and rip her hair out of her head. But she said this in stead: "Oh... Oh, so you want me stop being myself? That's fine! I love pretending to be someone I'm not! I do that every day around here. Now, out of my room!"

Elektra wasn't as upset about Melissa's reaction as she thought she would be. She was more upset about how she left Sadie that morning. She felt so sorry, but she didn't know how to contact her. Until she remembered why she didn't add her on Facebook. Online she was still Mandy Perkins. She decided to open a new account. She didn't like the friends she had on her old one anyway. But when she was done she realised Sadie would see she had only one friend.

"Mandy Bernadette Elisabeth Perkins! Come here this instant!"

Was that Marilyn? What had she done now? Was it about not going to school? Elektra decided to go downstairs, because she knew she'd really be in trouble if she didnt.

"What?" She asked when she saw her mother waiting for her in the living room.

"Melissa just told me that you were into this homosexuality thing, and I want you to stop doing those things." Marilyn said.

"What things?"

"Those... Those lesbiansexual things."

Elektra actually wanted to laugh at her mothers lack of knowledge about this, but she was too afraid of her to actually start laughing.

"I haven't done anything."

"Good," Marilyn said. "But Melissa said..."

"No mum, Melissa is right. I am a lesbian. But that doesn't mean I'm into weird things or... It's just that I like girls better than boys. Is that a problem?"

Elektra already wanted to walk away so she could go back to her room and look up Sadie on Facebook, but Marilyn followed her.

"Of course it's not a problem dear," she said. "But you shouldn't do this. Maybe Melissa we've put too much pressure on you because Melissa started seeing boys when she was your age. Forget about this. You'll grow out of it."

"Ugh... This isn't a phase or something. This is who I am! I've always been gay! I haven't just become a lesbian today?" Elektra said.

"No, I... I understand. But I forbid it. You're not going to be gay in this house."

"Oh! Is that how it is? Well then... Then I'll be gay somewhere else, okay?!"

Elektra turned around and wanted to go outside, but her mother stopped her again.

"What?" Elektra asked.

"You're not. Forget about this. And don't talk about it. What will the neighbours think if they knew they had a lesbian living in their street... Mandy, you don't have to change yourself. You're perfect the way you are. You are mummy's little girl, aren't you?" Marilyn said, while holding Elektra's hands.

Elektra pulled her hands out of her mother's.

"But I have to change myself for you?" She asked.

"Not at all. That's why I want you to forget about the homo stuff. It's okay to be a late bloomer. You are who you are."

"Yes, and I am gay."

Elektra opened the front door.

"MANDY PERKINS, COME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

But Elektra didn't come back. She couldn't stay there. Even though she left her coat at home and didn't bring any money. She had to leave.


	7. Walking

It was so stupid to leave without any money or anything and it was so cold outside without a coat, but Elektra knew she made the right decision. She knew it would turn out fine eventually, even though that wasn't going to happen soon.

Elektra had ran away a few times already. But she always came back when she was hungry. For that reason she knew her parents wouldn't go looking for her. At least not yet. They probably assumed Elektra would turn up for dinner. But wasn't going to go back. She felt as if her family hated her, as if they wanted her to leave anyway. Any loving parent would be so proud if one of their kids was brave enough to come out as a lesbian, or they would be happy that their child trusted them enough to talk about their feelings. But Elektra's parents didn't love her. They were disappointed about the fact that she wasn't a second Melissa.

Elektra kept on walking and walking. It was getting darker and colder and her phone's battery was running out. Where could she go?

She was so lucky to find a hotel a few minutes later. Maybe she could stay the night if she explained what had happened? She went inside and walked over to the reception.

"Yes?" The man behind the counter said.

"Um... Hello, my name is Mand... Elektra Perkins, and I'd like to stay the night, but I don't have any money. But I could pay later... I could, it's not that... I just haven't brought any."

The man looked at her as if she was trying to make a fool out of him.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't got time for jokes today." He said.

"I'm not joking! Please, I have nowhere else to go!"

"Get out."

"Please! One night! Please... I beg you!"

"Out!"

"I can't sleep on the street, can I?"

"OUT!"

One of the security guards that was standing in a corner of the hotel lobby ran over to Elektra, took her by the arm and dragged her outside.

"I have nowhere else to go! Come on, I'll do anything..." She tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen.

He pushed her through the door and said: "The homeless shelter is two streets away."

What homeless shelter? Where? Elektra didn't even know where she was. Two streets away... The two streets on the left or the two streets on the right? Or was it just a figure of speech? She had to go somewhere. If only she had brought some money to catch a bus or buy something to eat. She was so cold and so hungry. She looked at her phone, she had only 12% battery left. She turned it off. It was 11 'o clock and her parents hadn't even called her. She didn't expect any other people calling her.

After a while she got somewhere. She wasn't sure what it was but it didn't look like a homeless shelter at all. But the doors were open and it looked pretty public, so she went inside anyway.

"Hey!" Someone said to her as she went inside.

"Hi."

The people around her were dancing to very loud music and they looked pretty cool. Her parents would call them scary, but she thought they were awesome. Some of them had dreadlocks, others were dressed in very multicoloured outfits, some of them weren't dressed at all, they looked like pieces of art! Where was she? Was she at some experimental art exhibition? Or was it just a party? Was she allowed in there or was she accidentally partycrashing?

"What's your name?" Someone else, a young lad, asked her.

"Elektra." Elektra replied.

"Welcome Elektra! What brings you here tonight?"

"Um... I don't know. I was just passing by actually."

"Whereto dear?"

"The homeless shelter actually..." She confessed.

"No, no... You don't have to go there dearie, come with me! You can stay at my flat, don't go there. You don't want to stay there with those weirdos, do you? You can stay with me."

Elektra smiled.

"Thank you!" She said.

She was pretty tired and actually wanted to leave with him straight away, but apparently he wasn't about to go yet.

"Come on, let's dance!" He said, and he dragged Elektra onto the dancefloor.

Elektra had no idea how to dance. But he was so nice for offering her a place to stay the night she started to move awkwardly to the beat, just to please him. She didn't want to sound annoying, so she kept on dancing until the guy noticed she wasn't enjoying herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Elektra nodded.

"Come on, I'll get you something to drink." He said. "Or would you rather have a drink at my place?"

"Sure!" Elektra replied.

"Come on."

He left the building and Elektra followed him. The guy lit a cigarette and offered is to Elektra.

"No... I don't smoke." She said.

"You don't? You're missing out!"

Elektra smiled as he put the cigarette in his own mouth.

"Follow me." He said. "It's pretty close."


	8. Anthony

It wasn't that close. It felt as if it took them hours to get there. Elektra's feet started aching after a while.

"I'm sorry, but are we there yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet, but it's only a few more minutes." He replied.

"Oh..."

Elektra couldn't keep up with him. She had been walking for so long and she was so tired.

"Wait!" She said.

"Oh I'm sorry dearie."

"It's Elektra."

The dearie stuff. She knew he meant well, but it was getting on her nerves.

"Oh, Elektra then. By the way, have I introduced myself to you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh... Well. I'm Anthony."

"Nice to meet you Anthony." Elektra said.

"Nice to meet you too. Now follow me, we're almost there."

Yet again they walked and walked for a very long time without getting anywhere. Elektra wondered what time it was, but it was at least 3 'o clock in the morning.

"We're there." Anthony said all of a sudden.

Elektra looked around to see where it could be. It didn't look as if there lived people in the buildings around them. It was so empty and quiet.

"Where exactly are we?" She asked.

"Follow me."

"Where are we?"

"I said, follow me."

"Anthony please, I only want to know where we are."

"Doesn't matter, follow me."

Elektra didn't want to follow him anymore. She didn't feel at ease at all. She believed he meant well but she wasn't so certain anymore.

"I'm not coming if you don't tell me where we are. Seriously." She said.

"So you don't trust me... I'm offering you a bed and you don't trust me?"

"No, no, it's not that I don't trust you, but... I just don't understand. Where are we going?"

"You don't trust me. It's that, isn't it? You can be honest with me. Come on. Tell me. Did you think I was going to kill you or something? Did you?"

Elektra didn't know what to say. She was a bit shocked. He wasn't the nice guy he seemed to be at first anymore. He was pretty scary actually.

"I didn't!" Elektra squealed. "I swear I didn't!"

"Then follow me."

"NO!"

Anthony grabbed Elektra's hair and tried to drag her with him that way, but he let go after she kicked him and ran away. For a few seconds Anthony seemed shocked, but Elektra heard footsteps behind her as she tried to run faster and faster. She had walked so far, her feet hurt so much... She knew Anthony would catch up with her if she didn't find a way to escape him. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough. She felt his arms around her body as he tried to lift her. Elektra tried to kick him but she missed all the time.

"Help! Please, somebody help me!" She screamed.

Anthony tried to close off Elektra's mouth with his hand, but Elektra escaped again when one arm let go of him. As she ran faster and faster one of her shoes fell of, but she couldn't go back to get it. On one shoe and one very cold feet she kept running without looking back. It didn't matter whether he was following her or not, but she had to get away from him. She had to find that homeless shelter. She didn't care what she had to do to get there. She ran into an alley. She hoped Anthony hadn't noticed so she turned around to see if she was safe.

She wasn't.

Anthony stood right in front of her. Elektra didn't know how to escape him this time. He was too close. He put her against the wall and punched her in the face a few times. Elektra tried to boggle and scream, but her body was done. She was exhausted and in a lot of pain. Anthony kept punching her and smashing her head against the wall, until Elektra felt extremely dizzy. For a fraction everything looked blurry and then everything went black.


	9. Completely exhausted

Elektra woke up with an awful headache in a neighbourhood she was not familiar with. Where was she? What happened? She was on the ground in some alley, feeling very weird. She rubbed her eyes and felt something sticky on her face. She looked at her hand. Blood?! Did she fall or anything? She looked around some more and noticed there was something wrong with her body. She looked down and started crying of horror. Her trousers and panties were on her ankles and she had bruises all over her naked lower body. There was blood on her t-shirt. Elektra cried louder and louder. She couldn't care less what passers-by would think of her. She didn't know what happened to her. But she knew it was that Anthony. He had done this to her. She looked to her trousers on her ankles for a few more seconds and her crying became only more hysterical. He couldn't have...

It took her very long to get up and pull her trousers up again. She looked at her clothes. Her trousers were ripped and dirty and her bloody shirt looked even worse. She didn't even want to know what her face looked like. She didn't remember where she came from, so she didn't even look for her lost shoe. She just wanted to find the homeless shelter. Going home wasn't definitely no option anymore. She was completely lost. Even if she wanted to go home there was no way she could. She had no choice. She had to go walking again. She walked and walked and walked... What was her life like? Was running away really worth it? She wasn't so sure anymore. She was completely exhausted. Physically, emotionally... There was not so much left of her. She walked and walked and walked... She didn't even notice what was happening around her. She didn't even notice what has happening inside her head. All she did was walking.

"What's wrong Miss?" Elektra heard all of a sudden.

She looked around. It was a man in his early twenties. Elektra was so scared. She ran away.

"Wait!" The man said, and he ran after her.

Elektra wanted to get away as fast as she could. She didn't want to go through all that again. Last night had been a nightmare. Elektra lost her other shoe, but she didn't care. She had to run and this time she wouldn't look back. But she didn't look down either and fell over some woman's bag.

The man crouched down next to Elektra and put his arm around her. Elektra tried to escape again.

"Easy girl, easy... I mean no harm. I want to help you." He said.

Elektra started crying again and shouted: "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you or anything. I want to take you home. Where do you live?"

"P-p-primrose... Primrose Hill." Elektra stammered.

"Come on, I'll take you there."

"NO!"

"Are you sure? I can give you some money to take the bus home too if that's what you want."

Elektra shrugged.

"What do you want? All I want to do is help you."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elektra shouted.

She didn't trust him. He was just like Anthony. He too acted nice until they were alone.

"Oh... Very well then. Good luck." The man said, and he walked away.

Elektra stood up and realised she could have gotten home. Even though her parents would be angry at her for leaving and for looking bad, and even though they'd probably go on and on about her coming out and how they didn't like her sexual preference. She couldn't wait to lay down on her own bed. The homeless shelter was probably not bad either, but she could always go there if it didn't work out at home, couldn't she?

"Wait!" She tried to catch up with the man who had just walked away.

"Can you please give me that lift? I'm sorry I..."

Elektra started crying again.

"It's okay," the man said. "Don't worry. I'll take you home."

They awkwardly sat together in his car as he brought Elektra home.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Elektra." Elektra replied, while looking at herself and her awful looking face in the mirror.

"Nice to meet you Elektra, I'm Jon Nicholson. I work for Social Services. So if there's anything bothering you or something. I can help you." He said.

Elektra didn't reply. She couldn't believe how bad she looked. She had a black eye and dry blood on one side of her face. She wanted to take a bath so badly.

When they arrived in Elektra's street she already felt sorry for deciding to go back home.

"Never mind, I don't want to go back." Elektra said when Jon got out of the car.

Jon opened Elektra's door and asked: "Why not?"

"My parents... They... Oh never mind."

Elektra got out of the car and walked to the door. She hesitated for a moment but eventually rang the door bell. Her mother opened the door.

"Mandy! You look dreadful! Go to your room right now and get yourself cleaned up!" She said.

"Mum, I was gone for..."

"I don't care why. Have you seen yourself?! Upstairs, now!"


	10. Talking to mum and dad

All Elektra wanted was tell her family about what happened. But she couldn't. Her mother was already angry at her for looking bad. She hadn't even said how worried she was or anything. It was as if she hadn't even noticed her own daughter was gone.

Elektra went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Before undressing herself she looked at herself in the mirror. Didn't her mother see she was in pain? Was she blind?

Elektra undressed herself and stepped into the shower. When the warm water landed on her head and eventually the rest of her body she realised how much she was in need of a shower. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it before she started washing herself. She felt incredibly dirty. Not just for sleeping on the street, but the blood on her and the thought the of the possibility that Anthony had done something horrible to her made her feel gross.

"Mandy, come out of there right now."

Elektra opened her eyes. She had only been in there for a few minutes.

"Coming." She replied.

She got out of the shower, toweled herself dry and put on the clean clothes she had deposited on the closed toilet seat. She looked at herself again. The blood was off her face, but she still looked awful. She thought she looked like a corpse. A corpse with a black eye. Elektra sighed. She had to go downstairs anyway.

"Mandy, since when has it become appropriate to take a shower without asking?" Marilyn asked as soon as Elektra entered the living room.

"I'm sorry, but I..."

"No excuses."

"Mum, I was so tired, I've been..."

"No excuses." Bernard said, repeating Marilyn.

"Mum, dad. We have to talk." Elektra said.

"No, we've done enough talking for today. You go to your room until you've learned how to behave yourself." Bernard said as he stood up to escort Elektra out of the living room.

Elektra dodged him and said: "No! It's like you haven't even noticed I was gone! I've had a horrible time out there!"

"Well, that was totally your fault, wasn't it, Mand?" Marilyn asked. "You were the one who left, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was! But that was because you wanted to punish me for being..."

"Not now, Mandy."

"For being a lesbian!"

Marilyn stood up.

"NOW YOU TO YOUR ROOM! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THIS NONSENSE EVER AGAIN?" She shouted.

Elektra wanted to stay cool and act as if she didn't care, but she couldn't do that anymore. She already was so upset... She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She started crying.

"Don't cry, Mandy, you were the one who started all this." Bernard said.

"Wha-what did I d-do?" Elektra sobbed.

"You're trying to bring us down! How dare you, Mandy, how dare you." Marilyn said.

Bernard put his arm around Marilyn.

"You've really disappointed us, Mandy." Bernard said. "Your mother has been really upset about the things you've been up to."

"What things?" Elektra asked.

"Well... You know. You spending your time with homosexuals. We don't want you to get involved in those things anymore." He replied.

"What?!" Elektra exclaimed. "I'm not! You totally misunderstood it! I am a homosexual myself. I'm gay. But I don't want to talk about that anymore, I..."

"Good." Bernard said.

"Dad, I wanted to..."

"No, you've said enough. We're not talking about that anymore and you're not thinking about that anymore."

"Dad, I..."

"What did your father say?" Marilyn asked.

"Mum, I really want to tell you..."

"Mandy..."

"You weren't worried at all, were you?" Elektra asked as she walked away.

"When?" Bernard asked.

Elektra came back and answered: "When? I've been away for over 24 hours!"

"We assumed you were with those homosexualists." Marilyn said. "That's why we were so upset! We thought you had become one of them. At least, that's what I thought you were trying to say yesterday."

"Oh my god... You're so ignorant! I've never... But still, that's not what I wanted to say! Mum, dad, some lad I met yesterday..."

"See! I told you you would find the man of your dreams one day." Marilyn smiled.

"No! That man, he has like really... I don't know how to tell you actually. I feel awful though."

"You're in love, aren't you? My little Mandy, in love!"

"Mum! Please let me finish! I'm not in love!"

Marilyn in Bernard started laughing. Elektra couldn't believe it. They laughed at her. After the nightmare she had been through. Elektra started crying again.

"What is it, Mandy?" Bernard asked.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?!" Elektra cried. "This is serious! I can never talk to anyone! Never! Why can't you just let me finish."

"Come on, Mand, don't cry. You're upsetting your mother."

"I'm upsetting her?!" Elektra shouted.

"You're going to far this time, you're going way too far young lady."

Bernard walked over to Elektra, took her by the arm and tried to drag her out of the room. Elektra started screaming. I felt just like yesterday, when Anthony tried to do the same. Again, Elektra's body refused to resist itself. However, her screaming made Bernard let go.

"What's wrong with you?! Why are you always like this? Why can't you be like your sister? We're ashamed of you! You know, Mandy, we would have all been better of if you had never been born!" Bernard shouted at his daughter.

Elektra had been insulted loads and loads of time by her parents. But this time it was as if her heart stopped beating. She knew she wasn't wanted. She knew it. She slowly walked out of the room and dissolved into tears. She agreed with her parents. It would have even been better for herself if she had never been born.


	11. For good

Elektra stayed in her room all day and for the first time in her life her parents didn't bother her at all. Weirdly enough that was all she wanted at the moment. She wanted to hug her parents so badly. She wanted them to comfort her. But they didn't even call her to come downstairs for dinner. It was a very lonely day for Elektra until her father came into her room.

"Hiya Mandy." He said, as he walked in and sat down on Elektra's bed.

Elektra was still in a very bad mood. She was sad, felt dirty and had an awful headache.

"Um yes..." Bernard said, "well, your mother and I have been talking to this man from social services, Jon his name was. He's a very nice guy. Very nice. Did you know he's into difficult children?"

Elektra knew he said that because her father thought she was a difficult child. Why didn't they understand they were the difficult ones, not Elektra.

"Are you there, Mand?" Bernard asked when Elektra stayed silent.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well..." Bernard put his hand on Elektra's leg and continued. "Your mother and I think it might be a good idea for all of us, for you, for me, for your mother and sister, if you... Only for a while, though. If you go someplace nice where you can come to your senses?"

Even though Elektra's head hurt and it felt as if her heart was bouncing in there she stood up and shouted: "Come to my senses? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Mandy... Please don't get me wrong... What I was trying to say..."

Elektra didn't want to listen. She was sure it wasn't even her father's idea. It was her mother's. It was definitely her mother's. She wanted to get rid of her so badly. Even years ago, when Elektra was still an innocent little girl, her mother wouldn't compliment her on anything. Elektra ran out of her bedroom and jumped of the stairs. The door to the living room was open. Marilyn was sitting on the couch, watching TV with Melissa. Elektra tried to control her anger and walked in as if there was nothing wrong.

"Hi mum." She said.

"Hello dearie. Want to join us?" Marilyn said.

Elektra laughed. Marilyn wasn't amused.

"What's so funny?"

"No, no, it's not funny," Elektra said, "it's ironical. You want me to join you, do you? Then why are you sending me away?"

"Oh Mandy... We're not sending you away. We're sending you... It's like boarding school for difficult teens. There's a lot of other girls like you there. I'm sure you'll make tons of friends. We're doing this for you, Mand." Marilyn said, with a smile on her face.

The smile hurt Elektra's eyes. It was as if she was talking to Satan.

"You're doing this for me? I don't want to go. Please mum, give me another chance. I don't even know where you're trying to send me, but please. I beg you, mummy. Please..."

Elektra felt tears coming up. She hated crying, but she was so sad. Her own parents were trying to send her to some place. What was it? A youth detention centre? Or maybe even worse. They didn't want her. Elektra wanted to walk away. She didn't want her mum and Melissa to see her crying. But Melissa saw it coming and walked up to Elektra.

"You don't get it. They want you to be happy. They see you're not fine. And you're trying to get mum and dad's attention by... Well. Being you know what. They're only trying to help you." Melissa said.

Elektra pushed Melissa away and before she left the room she said this: "Okay. If you want me to leave I'll go. I don't need you for that. I know plenty of places I can go to. You know what? I'm leaving right now! For good!"


	12. The home

She obviously wasn't going to leave for good. But what else could she say or do. Everything was probably already settled. Her parents always did things for her without even telling Elektra herself. Elektra went upstairs again, but forgot her dad was in her room.

"Can't you ever just leave me alone?" She sighed.

"See, that's why we think it's good for you if you take a break for a while. A break from this family."

"You'd like your own daughter to take a break from your family? That's a new one." Elektra whispered, as she walked past him and entered her room.

She wanted to be left alone and do something. She had to write something. For distraction. But her father already distracted her in a bad way.

"Can you please leave me alone, dad?" She asked after a while.

"I don't think I can," Bernard replied. "I've heard what you said to your mum and I want to keep an eye on you, young lady."

Elektra sighed.

"I wasn't actually going to leave..." She said.

She was so annoyed. Even when her parents were trying to be nice they were incredibly annoying. As if they were doing it on purpose. As if they dedicated their lives to making Elektra's as miserable as possible.

"You are." Bernard said.

"I'm not!"

"No, Mandy, you are. Those people from social services will pick you up tomorrow morning and take you to one of their homes."

"What?!" She shouted.

Elektra couldn't believe what he just said. Tomorrow morning. And that Jon had only just met her. What did her parents even tell him? That she was in need of special care? Or that she was a criminal and had to go to prison?

"It will be okay. You still have plenty of time to pack."

"No but, dad!" Elektra was still in a state of shock and even forgot how to be angry. "What did you say to them? Why am I leaving tomorrow? Aren't they suppose to examine... Well, us? How do they know it's that necessary? Did you say they had to? I haven't done anything, have I? Where are they actually taking me?"

Bernard put his arm around Elektra as if he was a caring and loving father. Elektra didn't even shake him off. She felt he meant well.

"It's alright. We've been discussing this with your psychologist even before Jon showed up here. This is what's best for you, dear."

"Aren't you best for me? You and mum, and Melissa? My family? You just don't understand me. That doesn't mean I have to go now!"

"You know what, Mandy? I'll leave you on your own now. You go pack your stuff and we'll cook you some dinner, alright?"

Elektra didn't know whether she was supposed to answer or not. Apparently she was. Because when she didn't react to that her father said: "Look... We're not mad at you. Don't be mad at us. We're doing this for all of us."

And then he left the room.

Elektra didn't know what to do anymore. She sat down on the office chair at her desk and tried to think everything through. It was too much. In the past couple of days she had fallen in love with a girl she'd never see again and found out about her sexuality, she had run away and had been molested and now her parents are sending her off to a children's home. Besides that she was still having a really bad headache. But that still didn't bother her as much as the thought of her parents trying to throw her out. Even though they didn't actually say that, Elektra knew they were excited about it. They had discussed it with her psychiatrist. They already had plans and they never told Elektra. They had never even asked her how she felt about that. Elektra finally felt a tear running down her cheek. She swiped it off her face as she tried to look around her room for stuff she'd want to take with her to the home. Elektra supposed she'd be back home after a while, so there was no need to take everything. There was a suitcase underneath her bed she used for holidays with her family, until a few years ago, when her parents decided they'd only go on holidays without the children and Melissa took trips with her boyfriends. But it was the best way to transport whatever she needed to take with her.

She put her black and blue DM's in there, her blue, yellow and brown trousers, six t-shirts, a vest, a jumper, a few oversized t-shirts she'd use as pyjamas, socks, panties and bras. What else did she need? A toothbrush and toothpaste. And a hairbrush. Oh, and her earrings. She thought she was done until she saw her iPod and headphones on her desk. And her wallet. All of a sudden, while getting those things to put them in her suitcase, she realised that she was doing. Was she actually pleasing her parents now? Was she collaborating?

Elektra sat down again. What was she going to do? Was there anything she could do? Did she want to stay here? She didn't. But did she want to go to the home? She didn't want that either. Was running away still an option after the horrible experiences she'd had? Elektra thought it over but she thought it was. She couldn't let this happen. This time she'd make sure her phone was fully loaded and she'd take her suitcase with her. Elektra wasn't the problem. Her parents were. So before they had the chance to kick her out, Elektra kicked them out of her life. She was going to leave permanently when her parents were asleep.


	13. Running away

It was 3 'o clock in the morning. Mr and Mrs Perkins were asleep, and so was their daughter Melissa. But Elektra wasn't. Elektra had just woken up again. And even though she was tired, she knew she had to get up as it was for the greater good.

She put on the clothes she was wearing before she went to bed, but her phone in her pocket and took her suitcase downstairs. The suitcase was rather heavy, but it couldn't touch the floor because her parents would hear that. She entered the leaving room and walked towards the front door on her toes. She was about to open the door when she heard a toilet flushing.

There were two things she could do in that moment. She could either hide with the possibilty of being seen or she could leave as fast as she could, but then whoever that was could definitely see or hear her. What risk was she going to take?

Elektra opened the door and ran out with her suitcase.

"Mandy, where are you going?" She heard Melissa saying behind her.

The suitcase was too heavy to run with so she hid behind a car and heard Melissa shouting: "Mum, dad! Mandy is trying to run away!"

Elektra hid her suitcase under the car and ran for it. Unfortunately Melissa had seen her and she followed her younger sister. It got worse. Her parents' bedroom lights were switched on and Elektra knew they were coming down to get her too. She knew she was safe now though, Melissa would never catch up with her, so if she was quick and smart she could get away or hide. But she wasn't quick or smart enough. Bernarnd started running after Elektra too and Marilyn called social services or the police. Elektra had no idea which one she was calling, but she knew it was serious and she was in big trouble, even if she did get away.

But she didn't. Bernard aggressively put his arms around Elektra and tried to drag her back to the house. Elektra tried to resist, but her father was a pretty strong man and he eventually got her back to the house.

Melissa was sitting on the pavement crying and Marilyn was trying to comfort her. Elektra didn't know what to say. She ruined it again.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered after staring at Melissa for a while.

"You're evil!" Marilyn said.

Elektra looked at her dad, who seemed to agree with Marilyn.

"Come on now, inside." He said, and he pushed Elektra through the door.

Elektra sat down on the couch and said: "I am so sorry. Really. I am."

"I'm very disappointed in you. You know what your mum has done? She's called Jon and asked them to come as soon as possible. You're going to regret this, Mandy. You are."

Elektra shrugged. She already regretted it but how could she feel worse anyway.

"Did you hear me? I said, you are going to regret this."

"Yes yes... I heard you." Elektra sighed.

A few moments later Marilyn walked in with Melissa, who was still crying.

"Melissa dear, it's alright. You sit down now, okay?" She said to her.

Melissa nodded and sat down on the couch across the one Elektra was sitting on.

"How are we supposed to trust you, Mandy? If you let us down like this every time?" Marilyn asked.

Elektra shrugged again.

"I've just spoken to Jon from social services. They'll be here any minute now. And they're not going to take you to a nice place. You know that, don't you? They wanted to do their best for you but nothing had been arranged yet. He said they're going to take you somewhere far away. But you did that to yourself. Don't blame us. You did this to yourself."

Elektra knew what she did. And she knew she didn't do this to herself. The situation had become unbearable and her parents didn't even know most of it. They didn't want to accept anything she said to them. So she didn't say anything, besides: "My suitcase is still outside."

"We'll take care of that. You're staying inside until they arrive." Bernard said, and he went out to get it.

But only seconds later he came back inside and said: "Marilyn, they're here."


End file.
